Children Story 3
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of the third movie 2010 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Buzz Lightyear - Paddington Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Slinky Dog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Rex - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Hamm - Huxley Pig *Jessie - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Mrs. Potato Head - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *The 3 Aliens - Chip, Dale and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bullseye - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver and Company) *Sarge - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Barbie - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Ken - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Young Andy Davis - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Teenage Andy Davis - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Molly Davis - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Young Buster - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Bonnie Anderson - Sophie (The BFG) *Mrs. Anderson - The Queen of England (The BFG) *Trixie - Beverly Badgesicle (Viva Pianta) *Dolly - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Buttercup - Teddy (The Forgotten Toys) *Mr. Pricklepants - Count Duckula *Chuckles - Adrimal DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Totoro - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig), Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Stretch - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chunk - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Twitch - Mr. Toad (The Wind of the Willows (1983)) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow (Noveltoons) *Big Baby - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jack-in-the-Box - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - King Julian (Madagascar) *Bookworm - Maurice (Madagascar) *Broken Train Toy - Mort (Madagascar) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Spike (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Rabbit Doll - Dumbo *Rainbow Bird Toy - Bambi *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Max Goof, Roxanne and Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bill Sykes and Winston (Oliver & Company) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Woody Woodpecker, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Adult Sid Phillips - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Horrid Henry's Car *Daisy - Kumba (The Fruitties) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Emperor Zurg - Caractus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Utility Belt Buzz - Barnaby the Bear *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Slideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Amy's 2 Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Tour Guide Barbie - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Scenes: *Children Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Children Story 3 part 2 - Andy's Grown Up (aka William) *Children Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Children Story 3 part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Children Story 3 part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Children Story 3 part 6 - Orinoco Leaves/Rough Play *Children Story 3 part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Sophie) *Children Story 3 part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Children Story 3 part 9 - Baron Greenback's Offer *Children Story 3 part 10 - "I See Andy (William)"/Locked Up *Children Story 3 part 11 - DeGill's Story of Baron Greenback *Children Story 3 part 12 - "I Just Smile"/Daybreak *Children Story 3 part 13 - Orinoco's Advice from a Lemur *Children Story 3 part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Children Story 3 part 15 - Noah's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Children Story 3 part 16 - Spanish Paddington *Children Story 3 part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Children Story 3 part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Children Story 3 part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Children Story 3 part 20 - Goodbye Andy (William) *Children Story 3 part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Children Story 3 part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/CD-i Games Used: *Danger Mouse *Arthur *The Wombles *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Charlotte's Web *Oliver and Company *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Herbs *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *Viva Pianta *Huxley Pig *Horrid Henry *Titanic: The Legend Goes On *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Barney the Dog (TV Series) *The Jungle Book 1&2 *Farce of the Penguins *Tourettes Guy *Atomic Betty *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Wind in the Willows (1983) *Noveltoons *A Goofy Movie *The Forgotten Toys *Count Duckula *Looney Tunes *Peppa Pig *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *The Fruitties *The Princess and the Frog *Dumbo *Bambi *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Hector's House *Avenger Penguins *Barnaby the Bear *The Simpsons *My Little Pony G1 *Transformers G1 *Jem and the Holograms Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sega Film Productions